New Hyrule
New Hyrule is the land where the story of The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks unfolds. After the flooding of the original Kingdom of Hyrule by the Great Sea, Link, Tetra, and her band of pirates set out to find new land; not to be the old Hyrule, but a new land of their own. Eventually, they came upon a suitable land, christening it New Hyrule and reinstating the Hyrulean monarchy. Some time before the arrival of Tetra and her crew a war was fought in the land between the Demon King Malladus and a group of Deities known as the Spirits of Good. The Spirits were successful in subduing their enemy, but could not destroy him. The Demon King was sealed deep beneath the earth; giant shackles were forged and a huge Tower of Spirits was erected to maintain the seal on the Demon King. However, the power of the Spirits was depleted during the battle with the Demon King, and they ascended to the heavens, leaving New Hyrule, now bereft of spirits and demons, in the hands of the original settlers who were watched over by the Lokomo. As time passed, the land became a prosperous kingdom, and the chains used to bind the Demon King became tracks for a new technological marvel, the train. During the events of the game, the land is ruled by Princess Zelda, a member of the Royal Family of Hyrule. Realms New Hyrule is divided into different realms, each with its own climate and geographical features. Some places have been named after places in Hyrule, possibly after similiar places that could be found in the original Hyrule. Forest Realm The Forest Realm is the southwestern area of New Hyrule. It contains a forest known as the Lost Woods, which holds both the Forest Sanctuary and the Forest Temple and a large plain. Many towns are located within this realm such as Aboda Village, Whittleton and Castle Town, and by extent, Hyrule Castle. In the north-eastern corner of the Forest Realm is an entrance to the Tower of Spirits. This section of New Hyrule is watched over by the Lokomo Gage. Snow Realm The Snow Realm is the northwestern area of New Hyrule. It contains massive icy plains as well as some foliage. The Anouki Village is located here, as well as Wellspring Station and Bridge Worker's Home. To the north, past the vast icy plain is the Snow Temple, Snowdrift Station, and Slippery Station. This section of New Hyrule is watched over by the Lokomo Steem. Ocean Realm The Ocean Realm is located in the southeast portion of New Hyrule. The realm is the only one to have two sets of Spirit Tracks, one set above water and one set underwater. The Ocean Temple and the Ocean Sanctuary along with Papuchia Village, Lost at Sea Station, and Pirate Hideout are located here. This section of New Hyrule is watched over by the Lokomo Carben. Fire Realm The fire realm is a group of mountains located on the northeastern section of New Hyrule. It is home to the Gorons. The Fire Sanctuary, Fire Temple, Goron Village, Goron Target Range, Dark Ore Mine, Disorientation Station, and the Ends of the Earth Station are located here. This section of New Hyrule is watched over by the Lokomo Embrose. Sand Realm The Sand Realm is a huge desert lying just between the Fire Realm and the Ocean Realm. It is the location of the Sand Sanctuary and the Sand Temple. This section of New Hyrule is watched over by the Lokomo Rael. Map Category:Countries Category:The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks locations